BuT I Do LoVe You
by KriSs-MySeLf
Summary: Es un songfic con una canción de la banda sonora del Bar Coyote que me encanta...H&H.leedlo y dejad opiniones plz!


WoLa!!! Es la primera vez q scribo algo... nu se scuxando esta canción de repente me senti inspirada i senti la necesidad de escribir algo...y que mejor que escribir un songfic de mi pareja favorita...H&H...asi q aya va,s un poko cortito, pero weno, lo e exo lo mjor q e podido...xfa, dejadme opiniones i asi sabre si soi mala o si me animo a scribir algo mas ok?¿ asias d antemano x leerlo! BSiToS!!!

P.D: se sitúa a finales de 7º año ok?¿

P.D.D: os aconsejo q os bajeis la cancion (s prexiosa, dl bar coyote) i os la pongais mientras lo leeis ; )

SoNgFiC: But I do love you

ReLaTiOnShiP: h&hr

SoNg: But I do love you (LeAnn Rymes)

By: MySeLF. (KriSs)

... ·· But I do love you ·· ...

**I don't like to be alone in the night**

**And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right**

**And I don't like to have the rain on my shoe**

**But I do love you, but I do love you**

Harry se encontraba sentado en uno de los balcones de la torre de Astronomía, contemplando un precioso atardecer. El sol caía majestuosamente, dejando su rastro de nubes en tonos ocres, rosas y anaranjados, y las primeras estrellas empezaban a salir. El paisaje que se divisaba desde allí era sencillamente espectacular.

Harry mantenía la vista fija en el horizonte, absorto en sus pensamientos. Pensaba en todo lo que recientemente había ocurrido... Hacía justo una semana la batalla final había sucedido. El bien había triunfado sobre el mal. Gracias a él el mundo mágico estaba a salvo. Harry mato a Voldemort y a Bellatrix, y pudo vengarse de todo el daño que estos le habían causado... cosa que no habría podido conseguir de no ser por la ayuda y el apoyo incondicional de sus dos amigos Ron y Hermione, y los profesores que accedieron a entrenarlo para poder canalizar y utilizar sus poderes que iban en constante aumento. La batalla había sido espectacular.. toda la Orden Del Fénix al completo más muchos de sus compañeros Gryffindor habían participado en ella, cosa que para Harry significó mucho, aunque le faltó que estuvieran allí una parte muy importante de si mismo..sus padres y Sirius..realmente los echaba de menos. Hubo muchas muertes en aquella batalla... entre ellos Hagrid, Moody, Mundungus... y una larga lista continuaba, cosa que Harry lamentaba profundamente. Dos silenciosas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos verdes y se deslizaron por su rostro.

Sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia otro tema. Empezó a pensar en lo que verdaderamente sentía por Hermione. Sabía que hasta hace poco siempre la quiso como una hermana que nunca tuvo, como su mejor amiga. También sabía que algunas veces le había hecho daño. Sabía que ella siempre estuvo a su lado apoyándolo, y el nunca le había dado las gracias... pero desde que estuvo a punto de perderla en sexto año la empezó a ver de un modo diferente. Un sentimiento de atracción, amor y protección hacia ella empezó a crecer poco a poco dentro de él. Ahora le costaba mirarla a los ojos durante mas de tres segundos y cada vez que la veía le daba un vuelco el estómago. Ya no podía vivir sin ella... no podía pasar un día sin verla...era su voz, su conciencia... era su vida.

'' _deja de pensar a ella...tienes que quitártela de la cabeza_'' pensaba.

''además... ella no siente lo mismo por ti... lo único que harías es estropear una amistad... y por supuesto si te sigues peleando con ella por tonterías y luego no os habláis nunca vas a conseguir nada...''

Hacía dos días se habían peleado... y por una simple tontería... y eso le dolía mucho...

**_flash back_**

Aquel día Harry estaba de pésimo humor, había tenido un mal día. Estaban los tres sentados en sus sillones favoritos. Ron y Hermione charlaban animadamente, mientras él permanecía sentado de brazos cruzados con cara de mal humor.

-Harry-esa voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿Harry te ocurre algo?-interrogo Hermione.

-No-dijo secamente Harry. Claro que algo le pasaba. Le irritaba sentir todo lo que sentía y no tener el suficiente valor de decirlo.

-¿Seguro? Harry últimamente estás muy raro- Opinó tímidamente Hermione mirando hacía el suelo

-Es verdad, mira, Harry, nosotros sabemos como debes sentirte y... –empezó a decir Ron cuando Harry lo interrumpió:

-¿QUEREIS DEJARME EN PAZ? NO TENEIS NI IDEA DE COMO ME SIENTO ¿VALE? DEJAD DE DECIRME COMO ESTOY O DEJO DE ESTAR!-

Harry se arrepintió de decir eso. La verdad es que se había pasado. Pero estaba cansado y agobiado.

-¿ASI NOS LO AGRADECES HARRY? ¿DESPUES DE PREOCUPARNOS POR TI NOS TRATAS ASI?- estalló Hermione.

-¡NO NECESITO QUE OS PREOCUPEIS TODO EL RATO POR MÍ!- contestó un profundamente irritado Harry.

-¿AH NO? Pues muy bien... tranquilo... ya no nos preocuparemos mas por ti... a partir de ahora te dejaremos en paz- dijo una contrariada Hermione

Ron los miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y seriedad en su cara

-¡Pues me alegro!- Dijo Harry. No se alegraba. Para nada.

-¡Mas me alegro yo!- dijo Hermione. Por supuesto que no se alegraba.

Dicho esto Harry salió a zancadas de la Sala Común. Necesitaba estar solo.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Desde ese día no se hablaba con Hermione. Con Ron era diferente, ya que ambos compartían habitación y, de un modo a otro todo volvió a la normalidad entre ellos.

**I don't like to see the sky painted gray**

**And I don't like when nothing's going my way**

**And I don't like to be the one with the blues**

**But I do love you, but I do love you**

Mientras esos pensamientos surcaban su mente el cielo se fue pintando con tonos azules y grises. Una suave llovizna empezaba a caer, y la oscuridad iba envolviendo el lugar.

De repente escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban. Agudizó sus sentidos, volvió su cabeza y vio una figura parada detrás de él. Era Hermione.

-Harry... ¿eres tu?-

-Sí... –

Hermione se adelantó y se sentó junto a él.

-Te estaba buscando... he mirado por todas partes -

Harry miró esos profundos ojos color miel que lo volvían loco, y al hacerlo se ruborizó ligeramente. La verdad es que Hermione había cambiado. Ya no era una niña. Su pelo antes revuelto y enmarañado ahora formaba suaves ondas de color marrón claro que le caían hasta la cintura, su cuerpo, antes infantil, ahora se definía en perfectas curvas bien formadas. Era toda una mujer.

''nunca podrás tenerla Harry... quítatela de la cabeza...''

-¿ah sí?...-preguntó tristemente Harry

-Mira, Harry, yo... -comenzó a decir Hermione-...a mi no me gusta estar así contigo...yo...quería pedirte disculpas y...

-No Hermione- comenzó a decir Harry-... tu no tienes la culpa, no tienes que pedir perdón... el que tiene que hacerlo soy yo. Ese día no estaba de buen humor, y lo pagué con vosotros. Me porté como un imbécil con vosotros, y eso no está bien. Vosotros siempre habéis estado ahí apoyándome, siempre habéis sido los únicos en los que he podido confiar y yo nunca os lo he agradecido, es más, siempre pago todo lo que me pasa con vosotros y eso no debería ser así. Sois lo que me queda en esta vida y no lo sé apreciar. Siento todo lo que dije... lo siento mucho Hermione.-

Dicho esto una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Hermione se sentía fatal, no le gustaba ver a su amigo sufrir. Lo quería... si... poco a poco se había ido dando cuenta y no podía evitarlo..._''pero el no siente lo mismo Hermione...''_ lo peor es que no sabía desde cuando quería a Harry como algo más que un amigo... le dolía muchísimo verlo así.

**Love everything about the way you're loving me**

**The way you lay your head**

**Upon my shoulder when you sleep**

And I love to kiss you in the rain 

**I love everything you do, oh I do**

**I don't like to turn the radio on**

**Just to find I missed my favorite song**

**And I don't like to be the last with the news**

**But I do love you, but I do love you**

**Love everything about the way you're loving me**

**The way you lay your head**

**Upon my shoulder when you sleep**

**And I love to kiss you in the rain**

**I love everything you do, oh I do**

Lo abrazó. Hacía mucho tiempo que quería abrazarlo.

-No Harry... -comenzó Hermione- por favor no llores. Tu no tienes la culpa. A veces no me paro a pensar en todo lo que tienes que soportar y con todo lo que tienes que cargar...es normal que de vez en cuando tengas que descargar todo lo que llevas dentro...Mira, Harry yo también siento mucho haber reaccionado de esa manera y haberte gritado...Perdóname.- Harry se separó lentamente de ella y le sonrió.

-¡No tienes que disculparte!-

-¡Claro que sí!-

Harry dió por perdida la conversación. La lluvia comenzaba a mojarlos. Se había quitado un peso de encima, cosa que lo alegraba profundamente.

Harry miró a los ojos a Hermione y tomó valor.

-Herm...?-

-Si...?-

Harry la cogió de las manos.

-Mira, yo, en primer lugar... quería darte las gracias por estar siempre ahí... tu nunca has dejado de ser mi amiga y yo nunca te lo he agradecido... y en ocasiones incluso te he tratado de malas maneras o te he gritado...-

Hermione posó sus dedos sobre los labios de Harry.

-¡Harry!-lo interrumpió- ¡Tu no tienes que agradecerme nada de eso! Tú eres mi amigo y eso es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti ¿no crees?-

Los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos... Harry estaba perdido en la profundidad de la mirada de Hermione, mientras que ella sentía que ese brillo que emitían esos precioso ojos verdes acabaría derritiéndola. Aún seguían cogidos de las manos... sus cabezas se fueron acercando muy lentamente... cada uno podía sentir la respiración del otro y sus labios casi se rozaban...de repente un muy ruborizado Harry se separó de ella aún con la respiración agitada, y se armó de valor...

-Hermione... yo... –comenzó a decir Harry. Ambos tenían las mejillas coloradas, cosa que los hacía ver muy tiernos. La chica castaña se levantó rápidamente y muy avergonzada dijo:

-lo siento Harry... yo... no debería... - y echó a correr del lugar.

Harry se levantó y echó a correr detrás de ella.

-Hermione...!, espera Hermione...!!-

Harry la alcanzó, y la agarró del brazo. Ella se paró, se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos...esos ojos que le hacían perder la cabeza...

-Hermione... yo, mira, siento haber hecho eso...

''_pero si me hubiese gustado que hubieses seguido...''_ pensó ella

-pero antes de nada- prosiguió él- quería decirte algo...

Hermione lo miró extrañada y confundida a la vez.

-Dime... –

Harry se armó de valor, y finalmente dijo:

-Hermione, esto es difícil para mi, pero...en fin...allá voy- Harry tragó saliva- Mira Hermione...desde hace un tiempo, yo..., siento algo por ti que nunca antes había sentido por una chica...ni siquiera con Cho- Hermione estaba petrificada..._''no puede ser...no...el...¿¿el también siente lo mismo??'' _Harry siguió- Yo... te quiero Hermione, pero no como una amiga... me haces sentir como nunca me he sentido, y es que ya no puedo vivir sin ti, no puedo pasar un día sin verte, sin escuchar tu voz... –

Hermione seguía petrificada... aunque por dentro se sentía eufórica. Simplemente no le salían las palabras. Hizo el gesto de abrir la boca para hablar, pero Harry la interrumpió y dijo:

-No Hermione, no digas nada, ya sé que tu no sientes lo mismo por mí, y que esto debe ser violento para ti, pero es lo que siento, y ya no podía guardármelo mas dentro, necesitaba decírtelo.-

De repente Hermione se abrazó a él y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Una lágrima le atravesaba la mejilla. Podía sentir la calidez del formado cuerpo de Harry, y esto la hacía sentir bien. Harry estaba algo desconcertado. De repente, Hermione le susurró al oído:

-Harry... yo también te quiero... –a Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón. Se sentía en las nubes...solo sentían ellos dos y el amor que sentían el uno por el otro- te quiero desde el primer día que te vi, y ahora lo sé... te quiero por lo que eres y por como me haces sentir cuando estoy contigo...no sabes cuanto he deseado este momento y lo mal que lo he pasado creyendo que tu no sentías lo mismo por mi... no sabes lo mal que lo pasé cuando tu estabas con Cho...y ahora se por qué Harry... Porque tu lo eres todo para mi, ya no me imagino nada sin ti....-

Hermione quitó lentamente su cabeza del hombro de Harry y ambos se quedaron de nuevo con las caras muy cerca, ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro...Harry apoyó una mano en la espalda de la chica y la otra en su cintura...Hermione apoyó sus manos en el cuello del oji-verde... poco a poco sus cabezas se iban juntando...sus labios casi rozaban...hasta que lentamente sus labios se fundieron en un tierno beso...una ola de calor recorrió el cuerpo de ambos...a Hermione le temblaban las piernas, mientras Harry subía y bajaba las manos por la espalda de la chica...Hermione empezó a revolver con ambas manos el alborotado pelo del chico...lentamente se besaban los labios el uno al otro, y se daban pequeños mordisquitos...el beso fue volviéndose apasionado, como si sintieran que de un momento a otro alguno de los dos se fuese a ir... con ese beso se demostraban el uno al otro todo el amor que sentían... hasta que la boca de Harry pidió permiso a la de Hermione para seguir profundizando en ese beso que hacía muchísimo tiempo que ambos querían darse... Hermione abrió sus labios y los junto a los de él, dejando que sus lenguas se entrelazaran, reconociendo el terreno, disfrutando el sabor el uno del otro...lentamente el beso fue bajando de intensidad, hasta que se separaron poco a poco, ya que necesitaban coger aire...ambos seguían teniendo el sabor del otro en la boca, cosa que les agradaba...los dos sonrieron...Harry se acercó lentamente al cuello de Hermione, respirando profundamente su aroma, le dio un tierno beso, y le susurró al oído:

-Te amo... –

Hermione junto más su cuerpo al de Harry para fundirse en un romántico abrazo, mientras le susurraba:

-Yo también Harry... yo también... –

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que volvieran a la Sala Común, así, abrazados, sintiendo el reconfortante calor de sus cuerpos, sintiendo que no existía nadie mas en el mundo que ellos dos, sintiendo que nada los separaría nunca por nada del mundo...

**And I don't like to be alone in the night**

**And I don't like to hear I'm wrong when I'm right**

**And I don't like to have the rain on my shoes**

_**But I do love you but I do love you**_

_**But I do love you but I do love you....**_

**·· ThE EnD··**


End file.
